REVISED Zim has forgotten
by tincan
Summary: just adding more detail and allZim gets bumped on the head due to a tropical everyday accident from Gir,But what if he wakes up and doesn't remember where he is and to make it worse why cant he understand what is getting said to him.. bad summery
1. accident

I dont own these characters and i never will sniff

** Im rewriting some of my stories, just wanting to add more detail into them and make them longer  
So since im doing this, just tell me if you have anything in general that you whould want me to add to the story since this is the time to ask  
Oh and one more thing, since this is my first time rewriting a story what do i do... just delete the first one?**

* * *

Down deep inside his darkened base, Zim was stretching to his full height as he saluted to two taller Irken figures that were flickering off of a screen.Pulling his hand back down, Zim continued to babble on about his Mission as the two figures stared at each other blankly. 

"Yes Zim, that's nice," said the red figure that was formally known as Tallest Red.  
"Were Very busy," began tallest Purple while shoving food into his bloated mouth and talking at the same time. "But my tallest, I have much to inform you," began Zim, "For the sake of the mission!"

As Zim continued to pester his leaders, Gir was happily Humming as he pulled the alphabetized blocks on top of each other. Standing up, Gir walked around his masterpiece as he examined the nonsense word he had spelled.

Smiling up at Zim's back, Gir picked up a couple of his toys as he began to sneak up behind Zim. Positioning his blocks and dolls in Zim's pathway, Gir began to play unnoticeably as Zim began to talk nonsense about his recent discoveries.

Pulling the stale food into his mouth, Purple began to doze off in mid chew as Red snatched the excess food out of his fellow Tallest's hands. "Hey, I was eating that!" yelled Purple irritably while desperately trying to snatch the bag back. "No you weren't, you were just standing there!" hollered Red.

Staring at his leaders fighting over what looked like an empty bag of Junk food; Zim continued to glare as a tall stack of toys began to tower over him.  
Flying up in the air swiftly, Gir straighten his leaning tower as he flew up towards the upper corners to fetch some more toys, weights, tools, and hardware.

Blinking up at the screen that was now showing two Irken leaders fighting over an empty bag, Zim coughed slightly in hopes of gaining his tallest's attention.  
Blinking up from their previous fight, Red and Purple stared speechlessly as a tower of unanimous objects began to lean over zim hazardously.

Watching intently as Zim's robot came flying in with a load of stuff, the tallest desperately tried to hold back their laughter as the tower collided on top of Zim causing him to get knocked against the inflexible floor.

Staring at the collapsed Irken, the tallest soon resumed their fight as the screen flickered off. "Aww you're sleeping," chirped Gir while throwing the rest of his toys on top of Zim's visible body parts. Giggling, Gir flew back upstairs as the base soon began to grow dimmer by the hour.

Waking up to utter darkness, Zim pulled himself into a sitting position as he rubbed his sore head. Groaning, Zim began to take in his surrounds when something hit him, where exactly was he?

Shoving the unrecognizable objects off of him, Zim steadied himself while rising to his feet. "What happened?" whispered Zim while stepping out of the unfamiliar mess and stumbling around.

Hearing a peculiar buzzing sound, Zim turned his gaze towards the pathway as curiosity got the better of him. Walking into the enclosed space, Zim jumped as he felt himself rising upward. Stepping out of the elevator, Zim raised an eye curiously as he stared at the scenery before him.

Noticing something emitting light, Zim walked cautiously towards it as a green creature Pulled it's Gaze from it and stared happily at him. "Hiiii!" Gir happily sung while waving his pawed hand at his confused master.

Staring at Gir who was planted in front of the couch, Zim blinked his eyes a couple of times as references schemed by.  
Staring at a chosen spot of the Green figure, Zim continued to stare as he began to read the Irken text that was located on his lower right eye.

Concentrating on the specific details, Zim began to swallow as the words rushed out at him uncontrollably, Species: Dog, Language: Unclassified, behavior unclassified.  
Shaking his gaze off of the Dog, Zim began to wonder if something was wrong as he closed his own eyes.

Watching his own references scrolling down, Zim began to nod as the usual information flooded towards him, Name: Zim, Language: Irken, age.  
Reopening his eyes, Zim drew back in surprise as he realized the green Dog was hovering near his face.

"You wanna go Play!" squealed Gir who began to crowd the confused Irkens personal space. Gesturing his hand in a shooing motion, Zim growled as he allowed a rather rude saying escape his lips, "gagha tir bruc"

"What!" screamed Gir as he began to imitate Zim's confusion. Repeating his horrifying message, Zim began to stumble back as Gir grabbed onto his face.  
"I don't know what you said, talk normal!" demanded Gir while rubbing his face against Zim's cheek.  
Screaming at the sudden actions of this thing, Zim began to mutter everything that came to mind as he Threw Gir hastily against the ground and made a run for it.


	2. crossing Dib

Running past the door and through the enlinement of gnomes, Zim continued to run as the Green Dog emerged from the house and began to chase after him.  
Glaring behind him, Zim dodged a couple of trees as the odd creature skidded to a stop and began to retreat back to its living quarters.

Slowing down his pace, Zim sighed as he began to take the time to examine his surroundings. Glaring hatefully at the unfamiliar world around him, Zim Continued to keep his pace while looking around him and mocking everything that happened to cross his path.

Not far from where Zim was walking, Dib was sitting against the steps of his skool as he scribbled on a wrinkled piece of brown paper. Looking up, Dib eyed Zim suspiciously as the Irken wondered around with a confused look smeared across his face.

Pulling himself off of the step and shoving the piece of paper into his pocket, Dib hurried over towards Zim as he seemed to notice Dib's presence. Shoving his face in Zim's way, Dib glared at him hatefully as he began to open his mouth in protest.

"I know you're up to something ZIM, and im going to stop you," began Dib while squinting his eyes hatefully at the startled looking Zim, "trust me, I will stop you"  
Finishing off his threat, Dib grabbed onto Zim's wrist as he attempted to drag Zim alongside him.

Much to Dib's surprise, Zim followed without a bit of protest or threat out of him.  
Wow, if I would have known it was this easy to capture Zim; I would have done it sooner! Dib thought as he continued to drag Zim behind him.

Why is this hideous thing Dragging me, was the only thing that was racing through Zim's head as he stared at the things gigantic looking head. Squinting his eyes, Zim allowed the references to scroll by as he attempted to read the data Spices: unknown, language: unknown, Stupidity: unknown

"Why on Irk is everything Unknown!" screamed the angered zim which caused the being to look back at him. Staring curiously at Zim, Dib shook it off as he pulled Zim once again behind him.

He must have said something in his native tongue, Dib thought, or maybe he was just yelling something. Pushing the thoughts out of his head, Dib tightened his grip on Zim's wrist as he pulled Zim closer to him.

Smiling as the familiar outlook of his house, Dib's smile widened as he reassured himself that Zim was in fact with him.  
Swinging open the door, Dib marched proudly inside as he walked through the kitchen and into the living room where his sister Gaz was located.

Glancing up from her Game slave 2, Gaz opened her eyes curiously as she glared at Dib who was holding onto Zim. "Why is he here?" growled Gaz as she stared at Zim one last time before returning to her game.

"He's here because I captured him and im going to do horrible tests on him," gloated Dib, "isn't that neat"  
Gup jik freev hok (you speak nonsense) growled Zim while shaking his loose hand at Dib.

Blinking at Zim, Dib turned back towards Gaz and said, "yah, he's been talking in his alien language the whole way here"  
"I don't care Dib, so go pester someone else!" growled Gaz while slumping back into the couch cushions of the sofa and resuming her game.

Rolling his eyes, Dib tugged Zim's wrist as the Irken solider followed behind him.  
Switching on a light, Dib began to head towards his room as be began to think over his plans to eliminate Zim.

Stopping in front of the closet door, Dib smiled wickedly as Zim eyed the door curiously. "Well are you going to say anything, or do I have to do everything my self!" Dib asked while pointing towards the closet.  
Yig? (Huh) Zim asked as he felt the unknown species Grab his shoulders and threw him into the slightly crowed closet.

Pulling himself into a sitting position, Zim began to catch on as Dib pushed him back down. Whipping out his mechanical legs, Zim smirked as he began to rise in the air.  
Snarling at Zim, Dib grabbed the nearest object that he could get his hands on and pounded it painfully into Zim's side.

Watching Zim's unrealistic looking legs rush back into his pak as he fell to the floor, Dib began to gloat as he quickly ran to Zim's aid and threw him back against the ground and tied his arms into place. Ripping of the wig that was placed on top of Zim's head off, Dib glared at it but threw it aside as he began to move in for the contacts.

Rolling his head away from Dib's upcoming arms, Zim continued to fight like this as he attempted to kick and scream insults at Dib. Pulling one contact out, Dib praised himself but soon gave up as he reassured himself that he would get the other contact out later.

Walking beside the bound alien, Dib quickly picked up a tool as he rolled Zim onto his stomach. Driving the tool alongside Zim's pak, Dib grunted as he successfully put a couple of dents into the Irkens pak while listening to the angered shrieks of the alien.

Noticing that Zim's Pak was begging to open up again, Dib furiously picked up some heavy duty duck tape that he kept in his closet as he swiftly covered the visible holes.  
Grunting when Zim's mechanical legs began to pop through the taped holes, Dib shoved them back in painfully as he grabbed some glue and the tape and set back to work.

After much unsuccessful work, Dib smiled at his success as he flipped Zim back over and readjusted the bounds. "Have any requests before I rip you apart Zim?" taunted Dib while waving the glue bottom in his hand and throwing the tape to the side.

Perking up when he heard his name, Zim glared at him angrily as he proceeded to struggle out of Dib's grip. Running out of the closet, Dib Slammed the door shut while grabbing his rumbling stomach. Walking out of his room, Dib began to walk in the direction of the kitchen as he left the unfamiliar Zim in his closet that was supposedly locked. 


	3. house encounter

Walking into the kitchen, Dib swung open his refrigerator as he pulled a can of Poop out and reached for some leftovers. Walking towards the kitchen table, Dib sat down as he began to munch on his food.

Hearing a rather disturbing Scream coming from his room, Dib jolted up as his half eaten sandwich dropped to the floor. Moping over his lost sandwich, Dib sighed as he heard another ear piercing scream coming from his room.

Skidding through the living room, Dib winced as a pillow came flying towards him.  
"Make him Shut-up, I can't concentrate!" Growled Gaz as she gripped her gaming device dangerously in her hands.

"I wouldn't squeeze that, remember what happened last time!" warned Dib as he thought of the time Gaz accidentally broke her game and took it out on him.  
Gulping at his sisters temper, Dib ran towards the stairs as Gaz returned to her game.

"It's a good thing dad's not home yet," sighed Dib while wincing at Zim's screaming that was beginning to increase in volume. Pulling open his door and walking towards the closet, Dib hesitated to open it when Zim suddenly quieted down.

Shrugging, Dib released the knob as he turned back towards the door to leave, when Zim's screaming once again echoed his room and past his door.  
Growling, Dib Rushed back towards the closet as he unlocked the door and swung it wide open.

Catching the sight of Dib, Zim shivered painfully as he began to inch into the far corner of the closet. Raising an eyebrow in confusion, Dib stared at Zim as he rolled up defensively as a blue light suddenly stroked him which threw Zim into his painful screaming fit.

Stepping back, Dib waited tensely as the odd electricity disappeared leaving a hurdled Zim behind. Walking into his closet and staring down at the fried Zim, Dib blinked as he noticed something peculiar near Zim was emitting smoke.

Picking the device up and pulling it towards his face, Dib examined it closely as he began to indicate what it was.  
"Wow, I wouldn't have guessed that this would have worked!" laughed Dib as he held his old alien shocking device in his hands.

Glaring down at Zim, Dib quieted down his laughter as he realized Zim was acting out of character. "Zim?" whispered Dib as he took a step closer causing the device in his hands to emit another shock.

Dropping the shocking device against the ground, Dib rubbed his hands as the device landed near Zim's knees causing painful jolts of electricity to once again hit him.  
Yanking the device away and throwing it into the opposite side of his room, Dib turned back around as his eyes met with the frightened looking Zim.

Noticing the terror in Zim's eyes, Dib began to feel sorry for him but quickly shook it off as he reassured himself that Zim was indeed devoted on concurring and enslaving humanity.

Glaring at Zim nastily, Dib Slammed the door on his face and began to walk back downstairs.  
"I don't care if he's acting out of character, he's still evil," muttered Dib while reentering the kitchen.

Noticing Gaz sitting near his floor splattered sandwich, Dib walked over towards her and sighed, "Is dad home yet?" Not getting a response, Dib was about to leave when he got muffled reply, "yes, he's in his "office" grumbled Gaz.

"Dib, can we order pizza tonight?" asked Gaz suddenly as she glanced up from her game. "Sure, but I have to talk to dad first," said Dib while looking at Gaz then at the hall.

Smiling, Dib walked past Gaz as he soon located his father leaning back in his chair.  
"Hi dad!" chirped Dib while waving at Prof. Membrane.  
"You won't believe me, but I Actually Captured Zim today!" grinned Dib while waiting patiently for his father to praise him.

Not getting a reply or glance from his father, Dib sighed as he beckoned "you know… the alien"  
Turning around in his seat, Prof. Membrane stared at his son for a second before saying, "How many times do I have to tell you, Aliens aren't real"

"But they are, I have one in my closet, I'll show you!" gasped Dib while pulling at his father's shelve eagerly. "Im not going to fall for this and" began prof. membrane as he yanked his sleeve out of Dib's hands and turned back around.

Back in the kitchen, Gaz walked silently into the living room as she ignored the fact that her Brother was once again arguing with their dad.  
Growling softly about her desired pizza, Gaz Slumped back into the couch as she looked around the room.  
Hearing something fall behind her, Gaz turned around as she realized the partly tied up alien standing in their walkway. 


	4. returning Home

"What do you want?" hissed Gaz while pulling herself off of the couch and walking towards him. Staring suspiciously as the creature stalked towards him, Zim stepped backwards uncertainly while tripping over his own feet.

Bending over the startled looking alien, Gaz rolled her eyes as she roughly grabbed Zim's tied up arms and pulled his hastily to his feet.  
Staring deeply into Zim's crimson and plastic looking eye, Gaz shook her head slightly as she tried to remember her mission.

"Since it seems Dib has forgotten about my pizza," growled Gaz, "I'll just have to get rid of his playmate." Pulling Zim to the door and tossing him against the wall, Gaz began to inspect Zim's appearance as she began to plan out a temporary disguise for him.

"Don't move or you'll regret it!" warned Gaz from underneath her breath while pointing a finger at Zim while disappearing into a spare room.  
Eyeing his bounds curiously, Zim pulled his arms towards his mouth as he attempted to chew through his imprisoned bounds.

Noticing the purple haired thing heading towards him once again, Zim slightly froze as it shoved something warm against his head. Grumbling under her breath, Gaz walked behind the struggling Zim as she began to tuck his slightly stiff antennas underneath the plain looking hat.

Walking backwards, Gaz froze in her tracks as she began to study the alien once more.  
Dragging her Feet towards Zim, Gaz pulled some sunglasses over Zim's face to shield his visible alien looking eye.

Pulling a well hidden pocket knife out from her casual attire, Gaz began to Slice roughly into the ropes bounds while not even bothering to glance up at the terror struck Zim.

Pulling the last strand of unkindly rope off of Zim's arms, Gaz threw it across the room as it suddenly blew up leaving a trail of ash against the heavy carpet.  
Gasping, Zim continued to stare at the being as it grabbed his sleeve and pull him outside.

Walking down the street with the incorporating Zim, Gaz growled softly to herself as she practically Dragged Zim alongside her.  
"You know you COULD walk," grumbled Gaz while glaring at Zim who was laying against the sidewalk.

Never releasing her Grip, Gaz huddled over Zim as her hands collide underneath Zim's arms as she pulled him firmly to his feet. Forcing Zim to walk next to her, Gaz groaned slightly as the odd view of Zim's house began to shine its eerie green glow.

Feeling his arm getting released, Zim automatically rubbed his tender limb but stopped short when the odd green Dog rushed out of the house and waved at him.  
Searching desperately for a place to hide, Zim twirled around as he practically jumped on top of Gaz's shoulders causing her to tumble to the ground.

Pulling herself up and throwing Zim against the ground, Gaz was about to slam her fist into his face but before she could, Zim dodged the expected hit and hid behind her back.  
Desperately trying to Pull Zim out from behind her, Gaz was close to doing so when Zim's odd looking robot dog jumped out at her.

Kicking the robot and yanking the clutched Zim off of her back, Gaz set Zim on the sidewalks edge as she quickly turned to leave. Figuring that Zim had went inside; Gaz began to walk away when something hot seemed to be breathing alongside the back of her neck.

Swing back around, Gaz growled once more as the pathetic looking alien walked beside her as if he was trying to protect himself.  
Pushing Zim against the ground, Gaz took a couple more step as Zim recollected himself and bounced back towards her.

"Stop Following me!" shrieked the ticked off Gaz as she once again pushed Zim away from her. Allowing a small whimpering sound escape his throat, Zim clutched against Gaz's dress as she pulled him painfully off her and once again dragged him back to the glowing house.

This time, Gaz stormed up to the odd door as she swung it open causing Zim's mechanical robot parents to slam against the wall.  
Shoving Zim inside and slamming the door, Gaz quickly ran as if her life depended on it.

Pulling himself up and brushing some dust off of his uniform, Zim glanced around at the darkened room curiously. Blinking a couple of times, Zim glanced down at the mechanical figures as something fell from his face causing the room to suddenly become a lot brighter.

Picking up the odd eye shaped object up; Zim began to tinker with it, but soon threw it back to the floor in a dull matter. Taking a sort of familiar path, Zim once again found himself in a previous room as he began to look for the terrifying green dog.

Sighing happily, Zim walked out of the room as he slipped into some of the other rooms with curiosity plastered over his face.  
Feeling something hit his antenna; Zim brought his hand hesitantly towards his head as he pulled the hat off of his head and examined it.

Throwing it against the floor, Zim walked over it when he noticed a hidden elevator in the corner of the room. Walking towards it and glaring at it, Zim was about to turn around when the green dog jumped out from behind him and screamed something causing the startled Zim to fall forward.

Feeling himself tumbling downward, Zim pulled himself up uneasily as the elevator suddenly opened.  
Running outside of the elevator and into a wall, Zim peeled himself off of the ground as he examined his surrounding.  
Smiling weakly to himself, Zim began to recognize the Irken technology around him when a rather large screen caught his eyes. 


	5. simple words

Perking an Antenna up, Zim walked towards the screen as he glared eagerly at the buttons underneath it. Recognizing the controls, Zim pushed in a code that was widely known amongst the Irken race as the Tallest suddenly appeared on the screen. 

"Pir turot (my tallest!) Began Zim while waving a salute at them and continuing his frequent talking. Staring at Zim before speaking, Red cleared his throat loudly as he claimed, "Zim, you Do know that your not required to Speak Irk on another planet, right?"

"Yig? (Huh)" said Zim while tilting his head a tad bit to the side while staring blankly at the screen. Staring at Zim for a couple more minutes, Tallest Red Opened his mouth to speak when a faint scent began to feel the air.

"Is that Donuts!" cried Tallest Purple as he trampled over Red and began to scramble over towards the heaping pile of donuts. Going Wide Eyed, Red pulled himself up from the ground as he quickly rushed off screen leaving a baffled Zim Behind.

Staring at the screen as loud munching and chewing sounds echoed from a distance, Zim blinked a couple of times before the screen Once again went blank. Sighing, Zim forced himself away from the screen as he headed back up stairs to inspect the rooms once more.

Noticing that the green Dog's head was now replaced with what looked like a mechanical head, Zim marched towards it as he poked it roughly in the head causing it to turn towards him.

"Hi!" screamed Gir while staring at Zim who was still poking his head.  
Realizing that the strange dog much be a Sir unit for a near by Invader, Zim steadied himself as he glanced around eagerly.  
Sighing, Zim slumped down beside the partly dressed Gir as he locked his gaze with him.

"Huy cre roims (Who is your master)"Zim barked while staring Gir in the eye intensely.  
Leaning forward, Gir giggled softly to himself as he began to mutter random stuff.  
"Zim ois gyse bues (Zim demands that you tell This Instant!) Ordered Zim while shoving his gloved hand into Gir's chest.  
Realizing that the sir unit was a lost cause, Zim slumped back against the couch as he stared at the television.

After the unsuccessful fight with Prof. Membrane, Dib straggled outside of the previous room as he began to drag himself alongside the wall.  
"Well at least I'll get to experiment on zim," sighed Dib as he attempted to reassure himself and gain control over his actions.

Skidding to a stop and dropping his jaw, Dib stared wide eyed at his partly opened closet as tried to comprehend with what had just happened.  
Marching inside the closet and inspecting his surroundings, Dib soon realized that Zim must have escaped as he kicked the closet door angrily.

Sitting stiffly on top of the counter, Gaz chuckled softly to herself as she listened to her Brothers Muffled screams.  
Running downstairs and looking around, Dib began to yank the couch cushions off as he eagerly looked for his nemeses.

"Gaz, have you seen Zim by any chance?" Dib asked as he yanked his head up and dropped the cushions to the ground.  
Grumbling underneath her breath, Gaz Jumped off of the counter top as she stalked Towards her brother.

Pulling her Boot back and delivering an unwelcoming kick in Dib's Nose, Gaz smirked as she watched Dibs blood pour from his nose.  
Grabbing his bloody nose, Dib winced as his movement began to inflect the pain that had been afflicted upon him.

"Did you see Zim or not?" gasped Dib through clutched teeth as he tried to control his anger towards his sister. "Why should I tell you, you still haven't ordered the pizza!" Growled Gaz.  
"Well for starters, don't you want to save the world from zim and secondly I can't buy the pizza because I'm going to use that Money to recapture Zim!"

Gasping at Dib's brave remark, Gaz Quickly recollected herself as he Dove towards the soon to be dead Dib.  
Back in Zim's living room, Zim slumped back unsuccessfully as he realized he wasn't going to get any information out of the Sir unit.

Listening intently to the robots random babbling, Zim began to take note of the peculiar words that it chose as he turned to face to Robot once more.  
"Piggy?" asked Zim as he tried to place the unfamiliar word within his Irken Vocabulary.

"Pigs, you wanna see some Pigs!" screamed the excited Gir as he jumped to his feet and began to rummage through his head for his drawling of pigs.  
Shoving the papers into Zim's face, Gir began to ramble on as he pointed to the smeared picture of his beloved pig.

Barging out of his Door and catering over his supposedly broken nose, Dib Shifted his alien equipped Bag against his shoulder, as he walked towards the direction of Zim's house.

Glaring at the glowing house for a second or two, Dib quickly ran towards the door as he dodged the deadly gnomes and knocked loudly against the odd looking door.  
Jumping off the couch and running towards the door, Gir quickly zipped up his costume as he pulled open the door happily.

Rushing inside and past Gir who was waving furiously, Dib waltzed into the living room as he stared down at Zim. Piggy's gyu moik (piggies, big head) "greeted Zim as he waved at Dib.  
"You plan to use Piggy's to destroy us?" asked Dib as he thought about Zim's last remark, "I should have known!"

"Well I hate to tell you this, but your plan isn't going to work," began Dib as he began to Rummaged through his alien equipment.  
Pulling the odd shaped machinery in his arms, Dib pointed it towards Zim's forehead as he grinned, "Any last words Zim?"

Staring at the loaded weaponry, Zim stared in a dazed like state as something began to come back to him. "Dib Gyu moik (Dib stink, don't)" warned Zim while raising his hand.  
Having no idea what the alien had said, besides his name, Dib raised his weapon higher as he jeered, "It's too late for that zim" as he pulled the trigger of his weapon.


End file.
